Krim Steinbelt
was a scientist who invented and installed his consciousness within the after his "death" by the Roidmudes. He is affectionately nicknamed by his user, Shinnosuke Tomari. Krim serves as the support unit for Shinnosuke when the latter becomes Drive and can assist him later after achieving Shift Tridoron. History Past Mr. Belt was once Krim Steinbelt, the man who created the Core Driviars for the Shift Cars and Tridoron. He assisted his friend Professor Banno in developing the Roidmudes after they hit a wall in development by giving them Core Driviars. Krim was also an avid collector of vintage cars, possessing a huge collection of them in what would later become the First Drive Pit. He and Banno parted ways after he saw that his colleague had made Roidmude 002 take on the form of an investor who had refused to provide him with funding, in order to enact fantasies of torturing the person who defied his research. Horrified by the sight of what his colleague was doing, he declared that their friendship and partnership were over, and when Banno attempted to convince him to change his mind, he yelled "SHUT UP!" before leaving in disgust. The Roidmudes soon went out of control and began harming humanity instead of helping it. Krim resolved to stop them by using contingencies including the equipment used by Drive, but his mansion was attacked by the first three Roidmudes, and he was mortally injured by 002. However, before he died, Roidmude 004 appeared to copy his data for Banno. He was originally supposed to inhabit the body of Cyberoid ZZZ but abandoned it due to the need of a stronger will. Thus, he transferred his consciousness to the Drive Driver, and continued his fight by aiding Drive. When Shinnosuke and Takeru are sent back in time to the year of 2005, they encountered Mr. Belt. He was able to aid Shinnosuke by transforming into Zero Drive. Mr. Belt received help from one of his old colleagues, Jun Honganji, who set up the formation of Special Investigation Unit as well as the setting of the Drive Pit. He even recruited Rinna to create most of Drive's arsenals and seeking his mentor Harley Hendrickson to built a new Rider System that would surpass him as a safety precaution. Global Freeze & Shinnosuke's Recruitment Mr. Belt was present for the beginning of the Global Freeze and the rise and fall of Protodrive. He used the Roidmude Proto-Zero as his user, but found that he was incapable of destroying Cores. Following Proto-Zero's supposed death and despite being haunted by dreams of his past life, and the fear of Heart and 001 (who played a role the day Proto-Zero was supposedly killed) Mr. Belt continued to supervise the upgrades to the Drive system and scouted out a new candidate, finding one in forlorn, depressed super cop Shinnosuke Tomari. After revealing himself as the source of Tridoron's "Voice", Mr. Belt received his name and gained his new warrior in Shinnosuke. From then on, he would teach the young man all about the Roidmudes, the Shift Cars and what it meant to be the warrior Drive. Later when Drive was about to face Heart for the first time, he demands the rider and Kiriko to retreat from the opponent as the belt reveals his past to Shinnosuke back in the Drive Pit. Taking Shinnosuke to his destroyed mansion and giving him more info about his past, Heart arrives to fight them. However, Mr. Belt still had fears of the Roidmude but Shinnosuke decides to fight the monster without hesitation. While fighting, the belt notices that Heart has become stronger from before as the latter would perform his deadliest attack: the Dead Zone. Heart performs the Dead Zone on Drive as the rider is willing to sacrifice himself. Drive would plan to get Mr. Belt away from the attack so he can find a new user, but the latter refuses. A moment later, Chase appears to save Heart as they believe that Drive is gone. Being saved by the Shift Cars, Shinnosuke was critically injured and Mr. Belt becomes irate about his actions. However due to Shinnosuke's actions from the battle, this reminded Mr. Belt why he built Tridoron. When the Roidmude guardian Chase/Mashin Chaser appeared, Mr. Belt realized that his appearance and powers were themed after Protodrive, the first Drive. Ever since then, Krim doubted and was curious of what Chase had in relation with Protodrive. This wasn't until the Special Investigation Unit's Christmas Eve ceremony, Mr. Belt (through the Shift Cars) witnessed Chase's Roidmude form and number, 000 and he finally realized that his long dead comrade had mysteriously sided with the Roidmudes. When Medic had placed the Tire Exchange Shift Cars under her control and an upgraded Mashin Chaser overpowered Drive Type (Wild/Dead Heat), Krim remembered Shift Formula, a Shift Car he created a long time ago but forced to hide it's existence due to the risk it carried. Having no other options left, he was forced to release the Shift Car for Drive's safety, granting Drive the ability to access Type Formula. However, the form was later made to be safely used with the creation of Trailer-Hou by Rinna. Followed by the revealing of Neo-Viral Cores that let Roidmdues fuse with humans through their darker hearts, Mr. Belt undergoes modifications by Rinna to only attack the Roidmudes' structures without harming the human inside with a sample of Mashin Chaser's blasted-off Violet Guard. In the end, when Hayase's life is endangered by Hajime Taga/Sword Roidmude, Mr. Belt forcefully agrees to let Shinnosuke transform in front of several citizens including Kyu and Genpachiro. With all Special Investigation Unit members made aware of the Drive Pit, Jun revealed himself as an ally of Krim and had made Shinnosuke's identity as Kamen Rider Drive public. With the emergence of Roidmude 001, Mr. Belt's fear escalated to the point of frequently dreaming of Protodrive's defeat back in the Global Freeze, fearing that he would lose Shinnosuke as well. Due to this, he always scolded Shinnosuke for acting on his own but after encouragements by Chase (whom returned to his aid) and his old colleague Jun, Mr. Belt ceased his fears and helped Drive defeated Freeze Roidmude. But as it seemed that they won, Freeze's Core intact and evolved into Super Evolution, killing both Shinnosuke and the Drive Driver. However, it was later revealed that he had fused himself with Shinnosuke, making it possible for Shift Tridoron to be used to resurrect both of them. Once Mr. Belt and Shinnosuke have been resurrected, they easily defeated Freeze with their new form, Drive Type Tridoron however Freeze reveals that he was not the one that murdered Eisuke which confused Shinnosuke. Sometime after Eisuke's murder had been exposed, Mr. Belt met Banno again by Go, as he displeased and remembered his inner darkness from the past. The rest of the Units at first trust him until he revealed his true colors by stealing the data from Drive Pit, hijacking a Ride Booster and knocked out Drive Type Tridoron and Deadheat Mach. During his kidnapping by Banno, Roidmude 004 placed a computer chip with a virus inside to slowly alter Krim's A.I. into a more sinister and violent personality. Roidmude 108, disguised as Tomori Eiji, took advantage of Krims altered AI to prove that Krim has always had an evil AI in the Drive Driver with the intention of global conquest. This chip was later destroyed by Shinnosuke along with Mr. Belt himself using the Shingou-Ax after he tried to seize control of Shinnosuke's body in Drive Type Tridoron and attempted to kill Go with the Trailer Hou before being forcefully ejected out of transformation. He was later restored thanks to a backup of his A.I. inside the Tridoron Key and using the 2035 version of the Drive Driver Shinnosuke swiped off of the Paradox Roidmude after the villain discarded it. http://www.toei.co.jp/tv/drive/story/1206137_2271.html Final battle and lockdown Soon, a climatic battle between humanity and Banno (now called Gold Drive)'s forces ensued when all four Super Evolved Roidmudes presented and the creation of Sigma Circular, a machine used to initiate the Global Freeze. Mr. Belt also led to met 004, surprised by him for copying his form and intellect. Followed by both Gold Drive and Sigma's destruction, Mr. Belt went to the severely ruined Drive Pit, gathering all Shift Cars, Signal Bikes (except Signal Chaser), Trailer-Hou, and all of the Kamen Riders' arsenals and vehicles to prepare themselves for a lockdown beneath the Drive Pit to ensure that no Core Driviars would fall into the wrong hands. But before that, he bid his farewell to Shinnosuke and the Special Investigation Unit, all while he projected a hologram of his past human self and retrieving back the Shift Brace. In Spirit During Shinnosuke's final case with the Special Division, there are brief moments where he imagined Mr. Belt being there. When Shinnosuke holds the Newton Ghost Eyecon, Mr. Belt momentarily appears around him, though it is hard to say if it is actually him there via the power of the Eyecon or if Shinnosuke was only imagining he was there. Against the Gammas He later returns in the present as he predicted a decade ago, receiving an upgrade to combat future new monsters like the Gammas, aiding Shinnosuke with their fellow Riders Go, Takeru Tenkuji and Makoto Fukami against Da Vinci Gamma. Alongside an Old Foe Though Krim himself does not return, Rinna built another Drive Driver model with an AI based on Krim, which was to be used to revive Chase. When Heart was revived instead, Heart uses this Driver to transform into Kamen Rider Heart. Together with Legend Riders Krim was retrieved by Gaim and reunited with Shinnosuke to do battle with the Next Genome Institute. It is most likely he goes back into lockdown again after the battle. Over Quartzer Krim's life is targeted by Kamen Rider Zamonas, who wishes to kill him and erase both Drive and Mach from existence. Krim would later pass on the Drive Watch to Sougo Tokiwa. Personality "Mr. Belt" is an elegant individual, guiding Shinnosuke as he adapts and learns more about being Drive. He is very smart, having been the inventor of the Drive Driver, and his intelligence manifests in often adding English to his sentences. He often makes puns about driving like Kiriko, and though he is often cool, calm and collected, he becomes hot-blooded in battle. He'll have the tendency to say "Start Your Engines!" every time Shinnosuke is able to enter battle. .]] However, he is not without a dark side. Considering his past life as Krim Steinbelt, Mr. Belt is very driven to fight the Roidmudes. He often prefers to keep secrets from Shinnosuke and everyone he knows (Rinna as his third assistant, Go Shijima, Kiriko's little brother as the candidate for a new Rider System) despite having themselves as trustworthy allies, which angered them further. Even if that's the case, Krim eventually cares for his comrades, having tried to keep Shinnosuke out from any battles against Roidmude Executives as possible to prevent his loss. Since Heart was the one whom killed him, Banno and Protodrive (who was later revealed to be alive), Mr. Belt developed a fear towards him and if Drive and Kiriko would come to face him, he would order them to retreat. Ever since he assisted Banno in the creation of the Roidmudes, he was guilt-driven for the rest of his life, having given a hand in creating the "monsters". Aside from his secretive side, Mr. Belt is shown to have other personal flaws as well. Though striving to atone for his mistakes as a scientist, as well as showing genuine concern for Shinnosuke and his friends, to the point of almost being a surrogate father for the former, Mr. Belt is shown to be somewhat insensitive towards Chase and his feelings, despite being his creator. This can be best seen in Kamen Rider Drive Saga: Kamen Rider Chaser, where instead of consoling Chase for not being physically human nor be able to express his emotions freely, Mr. Belt simply told his creation that having emotions would hamper his effectiveness to fight the Roidmudes, doing so rather callously while viewing a solar eclipse with Rinna. This unintentionally caused Chase to feel worse about himself, to the point of unwittingly becoming a pawn for the Angel Roidmude. Mr. Belt also apparently does not view Chase as his family in any manner, having told Shinnosuke later on that he had no family to hold dear. Thus, like many scientists in science fiction such as the famous Dr. Victor Frankenstein, Mr. Belt does not seem to understand the potential consequences for artificially creating intelligent life, namely the inner conflict they may feel for not being human themselves. Functionality 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= |-| 6= |-| 7= |-| 8= Unlike other conventional drivers, the Drive Driver only acts as a sensor, while the actual activation for the Shift Cars are performed on the . This does not detract at all from Mr. Belt's role, however. He can remotely control Tridoron and the Shift Cars on his own to provide reinforcements for Shinnosuke. If he needs a more "hands-on" approach to communication and reconnaissance, he can directly control Tridoron and any of the Type Change Shift Cars, excluding Shift Dead Heat. Once enough Shift Tires have been summoned by Drive, Mr. Belt can command all of them to fly towards the enemy with the command . Episode 18 also shows that the Drive Driver's belt straps can be used as claws to attack Roidmudes, which Mr. Belt used when he was summoned by Shinnosuke to distract the Judge Roidmude long enough for him to transform. As of episode 25, the Drive Driver has been upgraded to deal with Roidmudes that evolved using Neo Viral Cores by targeting attacks to harm only the Roidmude body and Core, without harming the human host, much to Krim's discomfort. When Mr. Belt and Shinnosuke was revived by the Special Investigation Unit members and the new Shift Car Shift Tridoron introduced, he gains an additional ability, which is to borrow Shinnosuke's body as well as Drive in Type Tridoron to fight alongside him. Once Mr. Belt is in command, Shinnosuke's eyes shines red with a car beeping noise to signify Belt's control. In the dystopian future of year 2035, the Drive Driver has been modified and upgraded. Though the Krim Steinbelt AI in the driver is gone or nonexistent, the Drive Driver has an autonomous mode that allows the Drive Driver to fight without a host. The Krim Steinbelt AI from 2015 is restored onto the 2035 Drive Driver during Surprise Future. Rider Forms of Drive's . All versions of this Type bear a tire across Drive's left shoulder. During the Tire Blending process, the three Shift Tires being combined first attach to his elbow in a manner similar to Type Formula's Shift Tires. Mr. Belt retains his elegance trait while fighting, which mirrors that of a Hong Kong-styled action movie. - Default= Type Tridoron *'Height': 198.5 cm. *'Weight': 108.0 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 18 t. *'Kicking power': 31 t. *'Maximum jump height': 45 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 0.643 sec. is Drive's sports car-based evolved form of Type Speed, as well as his ultimate form. Accessed through the Shift Tridoron Car, this form bears the . In terms of Drive's Types, this form easily outclasses most others. In basic performance specs alone, Type Tridoron's punching power measures 2 tons heavier than Type Formula, with kicking power also measuring 2.4 tons heavier than the aforementioned Type. While Type Formula does maintain superiority in regards to speed and jumping ability, Type Tridoron is capable of comparable super-speed combat; being only 0.443 sec. slower than Type Formula (0.523 sec. slower from Type Formula's top speed). Drive's special ability in this form is being able to initiate a by turning the Advanced Ignition before he presses the button marked with three tires on Shift Tridoron and then lifts it once, which allows him to combine three Tire Exchange Shift Cars of a particular set into a singular Shift Tire with the unique powers and abilities of the chosen Shift Cars for immediate and simultaneous use. Optionally, Drive can delay combining the Shift Tires by launching them as projectiles to attack his enemies before returning back to complete the Tire Blending process. Drive can also push this ability to the maximum by combining all of his Shift Tires with the Type Tridoron Tire into a single glowing white tire. This, when coupled with Heart increasing his own power to the maximum, is powerful enough to destroy even the Sigma Circular. This Type's Full Throttle finisher is the , where Drive focuses power into his right leg, making it glow red as he slams into the enemy with a flying kick. Type Tridoron's ending theme is entitled "Unlimited Drive". Appearances: Drive Episodes 33-39, Surprise Future, Drive 41, 42, Type LUPIN, Drive 43-47, Super Movie War Genesis, Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider - Attack 1.2.3= Type Tridoron Attack 1.2.3 *'Height': 198.5 cm. *'Weight': 108.0 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 18 t. *'Kicking power': 31 t. *'Maximum jump height': 45 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 0.643 sec. By Tire Blending his hotrod-based Shift Cars (Max Flare, Funky Spike, and Midnight Shadow), Drive can upgrade Type Tridoron into , which bears the . In this mode, Drive can produce multiple clones of himself and throw spike projectiles along with fireballs at the same time. Type Tridoron Attack 1.2.3's Full Throttle finisher is an enhanced version of the , which focuses more colorful energy. Appearances: Drive Episodes 33, 35, 37, Surprise Future, Drive 44 - People Saver= Type Tridoron People Saver *'Height': 198.5 cm. *'Weight': 108.0 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 18 t. *'Kicking power': 31 t. *'Maximum jump height': 45 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 0.643 sec. By Tire Blending his emergency-based Shift Cars (Justice Hunter, Mad Doctor, and Fire Braver), Drive can upgrade Type Tridoron into , which bears the . In this mode, Drive is armed with the Justice Cage, Cure Quicker, and Ladder Expander. Type Tridoron People Saver's Full Throttle finisher is an enhanced version of the , where after trapping the enemy in the Justice Cage's Energy Prison and using the Ladder Expander to lift them into the air, Drive floats up and destroys both the cage and the imprisoned target with an energized punch. *During Type Tridoron People Saver's first use, its Full Throttle "finisher" allowed Drive to utilize all three of his Tire Specific Items at once for various purposes (the Justice Cage to imprison any nearly culprits and the Cure Quicker & Ladder Expander to assist any nearby civilians by healing those who are injured and grabbing those who are falling respectively). Appearances: Drive Episodes 34, 37, 39 - Kouji Genbar= Type Tridoron Kouji Genbar *'Height': 198.5 cm. *'Weight': 108.0 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 18 t. *'Kicking power': 31 t. *'Maximum jump height': 45 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 0.643 sec. By Tire Blending his worksite-based Shift Cars (Rumble Dump, Spin Mixer, and Rolling Gravity), Drive can upgrade Type Tridoron into , which bears the . In this mode, Drive is armed with the Rumble Smasher and 10-ton Weight. Appearances: Drive Episodes 34, 36, 38, 39, Surprise Future, 46 - American Dream= Type Tridoron American Dream *'Height': 199 cm. *'Weight': 103.8 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 18 t. *'Kicking power': 31 t. *'Maximum jump height': 45 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 0.643 sec. By Tire Blending his luxury-based Shift Cars (Dream Vegas, Dimension Cab, and Amazing Circus), Drive can upgrade Type Tridoron into , which bears the . Even though this mode does not appear in the series proper, it would most likely arm Drive with the Drum Shields. - Weather Report= Type Tridoron Weather Report *'Height': 199 cm. *'Weight': 103.8 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 18 t. *'Kicking power': 31 t. *'Maximum jump height': 45 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 0.643 sec. By Tire Blending his advertisement-based Shift Cars (Burning Solar, Road Winter, and Colorful Commercial), Drive can upgrade Type Tridoron into , which bears the . Even though this mode does not appear in the series proper, it would most likely arm Drive with the Frostreamer. - Tough Guy= Type Tridoron Tough Guy *'Height': 199 cm. *'Weight': 103.8 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 18 t. *'Kicking power': 31 t. *'Maximum jump height': 45 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 0.643 sec. By Tire Blending his truck-based Shift Cars (Massive Monster, Hooking Wrecker, and Deco Traveller), Drive can upgrade Type Tridoron into , which bears the . Even though this mode does not appear in the series proper, it would most likely arm Drive with the Monster and Capture Hook. - Grand Prix= Type Tridoron Grand Prix *'Height': 199 cm. *'Weight': 103.8 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 18 t. *'Kicking power': 31 t. *'Maximum jump height': 45 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 0.643 sec. By Tire Blending his Formula Pit Crew Shift Cars (Mantarn F01, Jacky F02, and Sparner F03), Drive can upgrade Type Tridoron into , which bears the . Even though this mode does not appear in the series proper, it would most likely arm Drive with the Jacky Riser and Grasper Claw. }} - Dark Drive= Though Krim Steinbelt's consciousness is not inside the future Drive Driver, Roidmude 108 used the driver's autonomous function to allow the Driver to fight without a host, making "Eiji" (108) and Dark Drive look like different individuals to Shinnosuke. Dark Drive can also be controlled by Roidmude 108's tablet. If the autopilot Dark Drive is present when 108 transforms into Dark Drive, the autopilot's suit will simply merge with 108 to complete the transformation. - Default= Dark Drive *'Height': 199 cm. *'Weight': 103.8 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 24 t. *'Kicking power': 40 t. *'Maximum jump height': 50 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 0.446 sec. is Dark Drive's futuristic Mercedes-based form. Accessed through the Next side of the Shift Next Special Car, this form bears the . This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider Drive: Surprise Future. }} }} Behind the Scenes Portrayal Krim Steinbelt, who is also the consciousness of the Drive Driver, is portrayed by Chris Peppler. While possessing Shinnosuke, he is portrayed by Ryoma Takeuchi while retaining his voice. Conception The Drive Driver has been noted by producer Takahito Omori as Drive's version of , the automobile housing an artificial intelligence in the TV series , keeping with Drive's description as 'Kamen Rider meets Knight Rider'.Translated version of the Interview from the "Kamen Rider Drive Staff Cross Talk" Magazine Scan Notes *Steinbelt's surname contains the syllabic representation for the word , which is also a nickname given to the Drive Driver. **This is confirmed in-universe in episode 10, when Shinnosuke quips "Mr Belt wasn't a bad nickname after all" after the Drive Driver reveals he used to be Krim Steinbelt. *When Mr. Belt announces "Tire Koukan", the screen shows a rolling wheel which looks like the Typhoon's fan. *The Drive Driver resembles a car's speedometer and parts of a dashboard, while its straps resemble a seat belt. *This is the first Neo-Heisei transformation belt that is able to speak with its user. **He is also the second sentient belt that is able to verbally communicate with his Rider, as the Zecters were incapable of human speech, except in Kamen Rider Kabuto: Birth! Gatack Hyper Form!. *Due to his actor being fluent in English, Mr. Belt often injects English words and phrases into his sentences, such as Exactly or Absolutely. *Mr. Belt's head and stand while in Tridoron becomes the head for Tridoron's OtomoNin mode. *After merging with Shinnosuke, Mr. Belt becomes similar to Kamen Rider Den-O's Imagins and Kamen Rider Double's Phillip. **However, the nature of the merging parallels more closely to Double's with Mr. Belt acting as an adviser. While Den-O's forms combine one host and one or more Imagin possessors, the host rarely acts in the merged form. *Krim was one of the suspects for the identity of Kamen Rider Dark Drive, which was the subject of mystery in the run-up to the premiere of Kamen Rider Drive: Surprise Future, with a trailer following the Drive episode airing on the Sunday before the film's release offering a list of six suspects which also included Go Shijima, Chase, Kiriko Shijima, Eiji Tomari, and Shinji Koba. Ultimately, it turned out to be Paradox Roidmude disguised as Eiji. *Mr. Belt was stated to not being able to eat, as shown in episodes 17 and 37. However in Kamen Rider Drive Saga: Kamen Rider Chaser, he was shown able to drink by the use of straw, hinting that while he isn't able to eat, he can still drink. **Said V-Cinema also reveals that he requires a pair of sunglasses while watching the solar eclipse, thus revealing his sense of vision as the Drive Driver is similar to that of humans. **The final episode of Secret Mission Type TOKUJO also reveals that Mr. Belt can feel pain, just like normal humans do, on his driver chassis. *It is possible that the Drive Driver used in 2035 is a separate yet identical model from the 2015 version, due to the fact that the 2035 version did not vanish by paradox effect when the present Krim was destroyed. **Although, the very film could not have occurred due to many instances of a past characters timeline being altered in a way that meant they would not longer be able to become the future them and so this is most likely due to leniency in the way Time Travel was used in the movie. External Links *TV Asahi's page on the Drive Driver *TV Asahi's page on Kamen Rider Drive Type Tridoron forms **TV Asahi's page on Kamen Rider Drive Type Tridoron **TV Asahi's page on Kamen Rider Drive Type Tridoron Attack 1.2.3 **TV Asahi's page on Kamen Rider Drive Type Tridoron People Saver **TV Asahi's page on Kamen Rider Drive Type Tridoron Kouji Genbar ***TV Asahi's page on Tri-D Met Category:Deceased Category:Drive Characters Category:Allies Category:Transformation Gear Category:Arsenal (Drive) Category:Rider Creator Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Drive Riders Category:Roidmude disguises Category:Movie Riders Category:Revived Riders Category:Zi-O Characters